1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication electronic device, and more particularly, to a tablet computer device with a multiband slot antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of wireless technology and wireless market, human's demands for wireless communication are changing. Traditional notebooks are gradually replaced by thinner and more user-friendly tablet PCs, which can be easily carried by consumers. The tablet PC not only has normal voice transmissions but also has built-in multimedia applications that require large and rapid upload and download. For this reason, the data transmission speed of wireless communication has become one of the key points. Previous 3G antenna design cannot meet requirements of the data transmission speed, and thus the mobile communication systems go forward to 4G standard which has a large improvement in the data transmission speed. In order to achieve such a goal, the requirements of antenna design are to increase the higher-band bandwidth and the lower-band bandwidth of the operating band originally covering the WWAN (wireless wide area network) operation to cover the LTE (long term evolution) operation, which is indeed a great challenge for antenna designers.
Hence, how to provide a communication electronic device (such as, a tablet PC) with two wide operating bands at least covering from about 704 MHz to 960 MHz and from about 1710 MHz to 2690 MHz to satisfy the eight-band LTE/WWAN operation has become an important topic in this field.